A Summer Without Harry Potter
by Lacey York
Summary: It is the summer before 5th year and Hermione is invited to stay with the Weasley's at the Black Family Mansion. What will happen when their best friend is not with them for a month and a half? RW/HG
1. The Invitation

A Summer Without Harry Potter

By harrypotter2010

The Invitation 

"Hermione, honey time to wake up," her mother called from the other side of the door. It was the first day of summer holiday and this year Hermione had decided that she no longer enjoyed summer holiday. Over the past four years she had become friends with two nice boys from school. The only problem was that she went away to a magical school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was Hermione's favorite place to be. She had friends there and she had found acceptance by most, not all, of the students.

The students from Hogwarts came from all parts of the United Kingdom. Most of the time they lived together at Hogwarts, a boarding school in the middle of nowhere. During the summer all the students went home to be with their parents. Those who were born with magical parents were more likely to see others, but Hermione was not so lucky. Hermione was born to non-magic parents or muggles, as they are referred to.

When she had left school the day before she knew that life was about to become very different, but how different, she did not know. Hermione had planned a quiet summer writing her friends, catching up with her old friends from her old school, and making sure she was up to date on what was going on in the wizarding world. The most evil, most powerful wizard in the world had returned. His name was Lord Voldemort and most wizards even feared saying his name.

People might find it quite interesting that Hermione was not one of them. In fact she was not scared of Voldemort at all. Her best friend, Harry Potter, had been the one who had defeated Lord Voldemort the first time and as the years had progressed, he had defeated Lord Voldemort two other times.

On a lighter note, Hermione got out of bed and went down to breakfast. Her mother had prepared one of her favorite breakfasts: green eggs and ham. This was one of Hermione's favorite foods because it was based off of her favorite book as a child. As she sat down to enjoy her breakfast a giant bird flew into the window. Hermione did not mind, she merely patted it on the head and took the letter it was carrying out of it's beak. She gave it a bite of eggs, and the owl flew off with out another movement.

Hermione looked down at the letter and recognized the scribbled name as the handwriting of her other best fiend, Ronald Weasley, Ron for short. Quickly she ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

Hi. How are you? I'm doing ok. Except that for the giant row going on at my house, everyone is fine here. In a week my family, not including Percy, and I are going to stay with Serious. I was wondering if you would like to come along so that you wouldn't be in the dark about what is going on. Dumbledore has already told me that I couldn't invite Harry, but he said that it was ok for you to come. Dad said that if you wanted to come we would pick you up tomorrow by broom. Don't worry Ginny said that you could borrow hers for the trip. I hope you can come. Send an owl back ASAP.

Hope to see you soon,

Ron

Hermione stared at the letter. What was she going to say to her parents? They wanted to spend time with her, but she wanted to go with Ron and his family.

She heard her mom coming back and hid the letter under the table. She wanted to give it a little thought before tell her mom about it. She did not know if it was such a great idea to go away right when she got the time to see her family. She knew that if she went she would not be back until winter holiday and that was a long time to be away from her parents. That was two months longer than the normal autumn term.

Dear Ron,

I'm not so sure that it's ok with me that Harry is left in the dark about all of this. He is our best friend and he deserves to be let in on everything that's going on more than I do. I don't know if I want to come yet because I have barely spent any time with my parents. Because of the Yule Ball I haven't been home since last summer and they wanted to spent time with me. As much as I want to come, I am not really sure if I want to leave just yet. Thank you for the offer and I will let you know if I change my mind.

Keep in touch,

Hermione

Hermione, sitting on her bed, looked down at her letter. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and she was trying to make a decision about Ron's invitation. She knew it was what her parents would have wanted but her heart was calling her to go and be with Ron and his family.

"Arrrrg," she screamed in to her pillow. Why does life have to be so difficult? Why can't I please everybody?

There was a knock at her door. She looked around. "Who is it?" she yelled at the door.

"It's Dad," the voice from the door yelled back, "Can I come in?"

Hermione looked around. She needed a place to hide her letters. Then she saw it, her school trunk, what better place to store a letter than a place where her father would never look.

"Just a second, " she said hurriedly to the door, rushing to stuff her and Ron's letters into the trunk.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey honey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Have you made any plans for this week yet?" her dad asked.

"No, why?"

"Just curious. You seemed a little sad to be home this time and I didn't know if you had made plans to see your friends yet."

"No."

"Are you sure you're not up to anything?" her dad asked quizzically.

Hermione glanced quickly at the trunk.

Her father must have seen her because he walked over to it and took out two pieces of parchment that had been sticking out. "Are you really going to abandon your friends to hang out with your mother and me?" her father asked.

Hermione thought about it all that afternoon. Her father seemed ok with the fact that she may decide to go. Her mother understood, but she still wanted to spend some more time with her daughter.

Now, Hemione sat at the edge of her bed looking at the half-unpacked trunk in front of her. She had had only two days with her parents. Yet she found herself wanting to go and be with Ron. She had told her parents that she had decided to go, but she had not sent a letter back to Ron just incase she should change her mind at the last minute.

Sighing, she picked up the books all over her bed and began to re-pack them. While she was packing she came across a piece of paper that had fallen from her potions book. She picked it up and opened it.

Dear Hermione, It read:

I am writing this to you in hopes that you find it soon. Hopefully when I am not around. I just wanted to tell you that you looked amazing at the Yule Ball last night and that sitting in classes with you will never be the same for me again. I think that you are the most amazing person I have ever met and that you deserve better then Victor Crum.

The letter ended just like that. No your secret admirer, no just joking, not a singal way to know who had sent this letter to Hermione.

Hermione was shocked. Who had written this? Did they write it as a joke or were they serious?

At that moment there was a tap on the window. Hemione went to it and opened it to let the little owl inside.

It flew around the room excitedly. Hemione had to chase it around the room to take the letter off its leg.

When she finally got the letter and opened it she discovered that it was a letter from Ron. It told her that he needed an answer sent back with his owl, Pig, as soon as possible.

Knowing what to do Hermione attached the letter she had written earlier to his leg and sent him off into the night.


	2. Getting There

A Summer Without Harry Potter

By harrypotter2010

Getting There

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang that Saturday. "I'll get it," Hemione called, getting up from the floor were she was, once again, packing her trunk for school.

As Hermione reached the door she looked out the window to see the postman waiting there.

That's unusual, she thought, normally he just sticks it though the slot and leaves.

Cautiously Hermione opened the door to see a laughing postman standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Oh know I was just wondering why you received a letter covered with stamps," said the grinning postman.

"Oh ummm…" Hermione said thinking quickly, "It's a way my friends and I show greeting. You know like using regular stickers only different."

"Oh ok," said the postman in a confused tone, "Well here's your mail."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "Have a good afternoon."

"Hermione," her mother called from the kitchen, as she closed the door, "Who was at the door?"

"Oh the postman," she replied.

"Seems I got a letter from Ron."

"Oh. What does it say then?"

"Mum! I haven't opened it yet."

"Oh. Ok. Can I have the rest of the mail anyway?"

"Yea sure," Hermione said handing her the stack of unopened letters, while staring oddly at her own letter.

She laughed as she opened it. She has never received mail the muggle way before and found it odd to be receiving it from a wizard.

She opened it and read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**Hi. I am so glad you decided to join us at Sirius's place. It will be so much more fun with you here. So far all mum has let us do is clean. Well, you know I'm no good at that, so this summer is going to be quite interesting. I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He says that we aren't allowed to tell Harry ANYTHING. Not even that you are going to stay here with me. Ginny says hi by the way. Oh and dad says that we will pick you up at Kings Cross tonight. Less suspicious that way. Oh and wear something that you can fly in because dad says that we shouldn't take the train.**

**See you later, **

**Ron**

**PS. I would have sent this by owl but I sent Pig with a letter to Harry.**

Later that day

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, as long is it doesn't take too long."

"What's your hurry? You don't leave for Kings Cross for another two hours."

"I know but I have a lot of packing to do."

"Oh, ok. It'll only take a minute."

Hermione came down stairs to see a cake sitting on the table, along with all her favorite foods.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, just something to say good bye and we love you with," her father stated.

Hermione ran to her mother and father and gave them a hug. Thanking them for not being over protective and letting her go stay with her friend who just happened to be a boy, being showered with kisses until she and her parents sat down for dinner.

When it was time to leave, she said goodbye to her parents and walked to the bus stop where she would take the bus to the train station and meet Mr. Weasley, as was discussed.

Her back to her mother and father she ran down the streets of London with her trunk straggling behind her.


	3. Well on the Way

Well on the Way

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, those are JK. Rowling's. All that is mine is the story line in this story. And I won't do disclaimers on every chapter of this story so this is it._

**Special Thanks: **_Kelli for getting this chapter going and giving me a place to get out of my writer's block. Other thanks go to the schools for giving a snow day so that I could write and summer coming early._

Well on the Way

As Hermione arrived at Kings Cross, she began to get very nervous. What if Mr. Weasley was running late or got side tracked by all the muggle technology that is in London? These thoughts rushed to Hermione's head as she got off the bus and looked around for the wizard.

There they were. Not one, but four wizards all complete with flaming red hair.

Hermione ran to them, trailing her trunk behind. She was so glad to see them that she didn't realize that her shoe was untied and she tripped and fell.

Before she knew what was happening the ground was rushing up to greet her, her yelp muffled by a pair of maroon clothed arms which reached out to grab her before she hit the ground. Hermione looked up to see Ron Weasley's freckled face grinning down at her.

"What were you thinking, Hermione?" He said playfully while he pulled her upright again, grinning still.

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione said, the places on her body tingling where he had reached out to catch her.

"That's odd..." Hermione thought to herself, but the thought flew out of her head as Fred and George ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"We missed you." Fred and George said in unison as they let her go.

"I have missed you all as too!" She replied to the matching smiles smeared across there faces.

"It's lovely to see you again Hermione." Mr.Weasley said, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

After all the hellos had been said, Fred and George grabbed Hermione's trunk on either side and began to carry it out of the station.

Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley followed suit. After a couple moments in silence Hermione finally realized what she was seeing.

"Ron, why are you wearing a sweater in seventy degree weather?"  
Ron flushed.

"Oh yea," He mumbled, "Like I said before, mums been cleaning like mad. But umm, she kind of overlooked the laundry."

Hermione laughed making Ron feel a little better.

"Well don't you worry; once we get there I'll be sure to do all your laundry for you Ickle-Ronnikins." Hermione said jokingly, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Well I think there might be some things that I had better clean." Ron said, grinning again.

And with that, they both laughed and walked out into the moon light to begin their midnight flight.

* * *

"You ok back there, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald, for the thousandth time, I know how to ride a broom without falling!"

Ron's constant worry was staring to get to Hermione as the group past over Big Ben. She understood the first few times as she was not one to fly for fun, but the constant questioning if she was ok was quite enough to get on anyone's nerves.

"Sorry Hermione it's just that you don't ride a broom very often."

"It's ok Ronald," Hermione stated in an irritated tone.

Ron slowed down so that he could ride next to his friend.

"It's just that I'm really glad you decided to come. It's been really lonely without you and Harry around to talk to. Ginny's ok, but Fred and George are driving me crazy," Ron said leveling out with Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George just got their apparation licenses and they keep popping up everywhere unexpectedly."

"Oh. That could be a problem," Hermione agreed.

"Try sleeping in with those two popping in every two seconds… heck, try sleeping at all."

At this Hermione giggled. She knew that Fred and George could be annoying but she never thought about what would happen when they learned how to pop from place to place with out telling anyone they were coming.

Shortly after the conversation ended, Mr. Weasley headed into a dive. The twins followed suit followed by Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear.

Once the group had landed, Hermione looked around to see where they were.

It was a small street with very large, yet quaint houses. Judging from loud music coming from the rooms above, she realized that they were still in a muggle town. _That's funny,_ she thought, _I thought Sirius would be living in Wizarding England._

She followed Ron up to a small patch of grass between house numbers eleven and thirteen. To her inquiring looks Ron looked back with eyes that said "You'll see."

All of a sudden housed eleven and thirteen began to spread apart. Right in the middle where the gang way had been was another house. This house also had a number; twelve.

The odd looking group made their way up to the front porch and Mr. Weasley opened the door saying, "Welcome, Hermione, to number twelve Grimwald place."


	4. New Space

New Space

Hermione took five steps into the building staring in awe at how beautiful she thought the dusty old entry way of number 12 Grimwald Place looked. She took in everything about the small room: the oversize moth-eaten curtain on the wall, to the threadbare carpet and a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a decapitated troll leg. On the other side of the room there was a door that looked like it may lead down to a lower level and across from it was a stairwell leading up to the floors above.

"Hermione!" she heard in an excited whisper.

Hermione looked up towards the familiar voice to see Ginny standing on the stairs. Hermione smiled up at her friend. It was good to see Ginny. It may have only been a week ago that she had come home on the train, but Ginny was like a sister to Hermione and it had felt like months since she had seen her friend.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said in a normal tone just to be shushed by all five of the Weasleys.

Hermione turned and gave Ron a quizzical look before being ushered towards the door at the other side of the room. He saw the look and took two steps to catch up to her. Just then Fred and George popped up right in front of Hermione causing her to shriek in surprise.

All at once there was a long scream echoing though the room and the curtains on the wall were wrenched open.

"_Half-Bloods! Traitors! Filth! Scum! Out! Get out the lot of you! How dare you enter the house of my fathers!"_

Behind the curtain was a large picture of a very unsightly woman dressed in all black. She was screaming down at the six of them. At that moment a man dressed in green wizard robes came through the door and provoked the picture while the twins worked to close the curtains over the picture.

When the curtains were closed, the group made their way though the door and down into what turned out to be the kitchen.

In the middle of the room was a long table and at it sat Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape with Mrs. Weasely. The man in the green robes pulled out a chair for Hermione and she took it with a quite thanks.

"So Miss Granger I see you've met Sirius's mother," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Sorry about that, the picture of my mother was put up with a permanent sticking charm that is just as stubborn as she was," said the man in the green apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright," Hermione stated plainly, "She was probably a very lovely woman while she was living."

"No, I'm afraid she wasn't," Sirius said in a way that ended the subject.

"Now that Miss Granger is here," Dumbledore started in a loud voice, "There are a few things I need to speak to her and Mr. Ronald Weasely about."

"Privately," he added when no one moved.

With that being said everyone except Ron and Hermione got up and left the room.

"Now, there are a few rules that need to be followed while you are staying here, at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Excuse me, Professor, but what is the Order of the Phoenix?"


	5. Uneasy Feelings

_LAST TIME_

"Now, there are a few rules that need to be followed while you are staying here, at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Excuse me, Professor, but what is the Order of the Phoenix?"

_

* * *

__NOW_

Hermione plopped herself down on the dust covered bed. Her mind was swimming with all the new information she had just learned. Of course having the brilliance that she did, she had memorized everything that Dumbledore had told her including the original date that the Order of the Phoenix had started.

She could not believe that Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry in the dark when all of this was going on. _Why would he not want Harry to know that there was a group of people fighting against He Who Must Not Be Named? Would it not make Harry happy to know that there were people on his side when the rest of the world seemed to be against him?_

_Dumbledore has his reasons,_ Hermione reasoned with herself, _he would only keep Harry out of all of this for his own good._

She rolled over trying to push all her thoughts from her head so that she could get some sleep.

_Maybe if I talk to Ron I won't feel so bad about this. I wonder if he's still awake... I can't really talk to Ginny about this, so Ron is really my only choice._

Hermione got up and grabbed a robe before heading out of her guest room and down the stairs toward the room Ron had gone into when the two had parted for bed. Hermione was about to knock when the door opened.

"Oh, Hermione, it's just you… I thought it was Kreacher coming to annoy me again. Come in," Ron said stepping back and holding the door open.

"Who's Kreacher?" Hermione asked as she walked in to the dusty old room.

"Oh, just Serius' house elf," Ron explained nonchalantly.

"A house elf," Hermione repeated a little louder, annoyed to find out that Serius believed in enslaving elves to cook and clean for him.

"It was his mum's and we can't get rid of it now… it knows too much."

"Oh… I see.

"Listen, Ron, I don't like this idea of leaving Harry in the dark. He's not going to be happy when he finds out we're keeping secrets from him. Come to think about it he's not going to be happy when he finds out that we're here without him."

"Hermione, calm down. Yes, it's wrong to keep Harry out of it, but as you always say about evil Professor Snape, Dumbledore has his reasons."

"Thanks, Ron. Just use my own words against me."

"You're welcome. Now, how about you write Harry a letter. Talking to him might ease your nerves."

"Good idea, but what do I say to him? I don't want to say anything that Dumbledore told us specifically not to."

"How about I read your letter before you send it, that way you don't say anything that says anything."

He thought for a moment.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Hermione replied.

Ron went to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and came back with a piece of paper, a quill and a book to write on. Hermione took it from him and began to write with Ron reading over her shoulder as she went. Normally people would find this rather annoying but Hermione was used to Ron reading over her shoulder or at least every time they did homework together.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going? Good I hope. Sorry I haven't written yet things have been pretty crazy for me lately. Ron hasn't written yet has he? I can't say much here but I'll tell you more when I see you._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

"It'll have to do for now," Ron said with a sigh, heading back to the wardrobe for his owl.

After the note was tied to the owl, Ron opened the window and let it go. As it went Hermione and Ron watched it fly away.

"I hope he gets it soon," Hermione said softly, leaning against Ron's shoulder.


	6. A Long Night and An Awkward Morning

**LAST TIME**

After the note was tied to the owl, Ron opened the window and let it go. As it went Hermione and Ron watched it fly away.

"I hope he gets it soon," Hermione said softly, leaning against Ron's shoulder.

* * *

**NOW**

The next morning Hermione woke up disoriented and in pain. She had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder shortly after Pig had flown out of sight. She had no recollection of falling asleep and from the looks of it Ron had nodded off shortly there after. His red head was leaning lightly up against the window frame as he slept on lazily.

Hermione was not sure what had woke her but she could feel the pain of sleeping on Ron shoulder getting slightly worse as she had not changed positions yet. She sat up and looked around the room. There was clothing everywhere. It looked like Ron really was out of clean clothes. Hermione sighed quietly to herself before getting up and starting to put all the clothing into a pile on one of the beds in the room.

When she was done, she carried the clothing into her room and used a little magic to clean and fold them. With so many wizards in the house, and the fact that the house was uncharted, Hermione knew that no one would catch her for such a little amount of harmless magic. She then carried the clothing back to Ron's room and started putting it away. When Hermione was closing the last drawer she did so a little too noisily and Ron sprung awake.

He looked around seemingly trying to find something. Hermione watched, unnoticed by Ron as he searched the floor for something. He found it, it was a little blue notebook that was sitting on his bed. He let out a huge sigh.

"Found what you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

Ron jumped. "Hermione, I didn't realize you were in here. Next time give a guy a little warning."

"Sorry about that," Hermione said as she walked over and sat down on the bed that looked like it had not been slept in for at least 20 years.

"It's ok it's just that… what happened to the room? I can actually see the floor."

"Oh, I did a little laundry while you were still asleep."

"But… I thought we were going to do that together…"

"Ronald, it's no big deal."

"I guess you're right but next time you feel like cleaning up after me, let me know."

"Sorry. Well I'm going to go down to the kitchen and see if your mum needs any help with anything. See you later, Ronald."

"Ok, bye," Ron said sounding a little panicked.

Hermione left the room and heard a sigh coming from the boy she had just left.

_What is in that little blue notebook that got him so nervous when he saw it out in the open? Does Ron have a diary? haha silly me… I can barely get Ron to do his own homework there is no way he would write just because he wanted to._

She reached the bottom of the stairs and tiptoed back to the kitchen, not wanting a reoccurrence of what had happened the previous night.

When she reached the kitchen Mrs. Weasely was bent over the fire stirring a pot of what looked like oatmeal.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasely," Hermione said sitting down at long, wooden table.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasely politely answered back, "How was your first night sleep?"

"Ummm… good I guess," Hermione replied not thinking that Mrs. Weasely would approve of Hermione waking up on Ron's shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked politely.

"If you want you can get out bowls for the oatmeal out of the cupboard over there," Mrs. Weasely said pointing to her left.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out eight bowls and set them on the table. Then she found the spoons in the chest of drawers nearby and put those on the table as well.

"Goo… mornin'," Ron said as walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron," his mother greeted him from her place by the fire.

"Good morning Ronald," Hermione said shortly.

She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to act like she had not seen Ron yet this morning or was she supposed to act like the two of them had bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom? She had decided the safe way to go about it was to act like they had not spoken since they had said good night at Ron's bedroom door.

Mrs. Weasely interrupted Hermione's thoughts when she placed a large metal pot in the center of the table in from of her.


	7. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and this was the first oppertunity I had to finish the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Special thanks to Kelli Lynn! Your the best!

**LAST TIME**

She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to act like she had not seen Ron yet this morning or was she supposed to act like the two of them had bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom? She had decided the safe way to go about it was to act like they had not spoken since they had said good night at Ron's bedroom door.

Mrs. Weasely interrupted Hermione's thoughts when she placed a large metal pot in the center of the table in front of her.

* * *

**NOW**

They rest of the family trickled into the room and took their seats around the breakfast table and began their breakfast. As the meal wore on, the people at the table became more animated and began to discuss what needed to be done that day.

It looked as though Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione would be doing a lot of cleaning. This would start by dusting the parlor and getting rid of all the little inhabitants that had collected over the years. Apparently Kreacher wasn't much of a help.

When breakfast had ended Ginny had pulled Hermione out of the kitchen and up to the room they shared. She pulled Hermione to the bed and sat down.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked extremely curious, "You were here when I got into bed but you disappeared while I was in the bathroom."

"Nothing, Gin."

"Do you really expect me to believe that when I grew up with Fred and George?"

"I suppose not, but nothing happened."

"Then why did you go to Ron's room?"

"What are you talking about? How would you know where I was?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Extendable Ears," Ginny answered curtly.

"Extendable what's?" Hermione asked confused.

"Extendable Ears. Fred and George came up with them so we could listen in on meeting without getting caught outside the door. They look like a sort of skin tone string. You put one end in your ear and the other where you want to hear. I planted one in Ron's room months ago just for laughs."

"Oh. Then why did you want to know about last night? You know what we talked about."

"Well things got quiet… and you never came back."

"Whoa, wait, you don't think that your brother and I…"

"Well it could have been read that way."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. No that is most definitely not what happened. I don't even think I could like your brother as more than a friend. I mean we're close but not that close."

"I don't know, Hermione, I think you would be a good match for my brother."

This hit Hermione like a ton of bricks.

_Ron and me? That's funny. That could never happen we are too different. Or could it? They do say opposites attract. Oh be sensible, Hermione, you and Ron will never be more than friends. Or could we. No, no, we definitely couldn't._

Hermione changed the subject as her thoughts were making her uncomfortable. She told Ginny that they should probably get to the parlor to get started on the cleaning for the day. Ginny had complained by saying that that was all she had been doing since she had arrived at 12 Grimald Place. Hermione dragged her down the stairs and they headed to the parlor together.

When the two arrived they found the boys standing near the curtains. They were each holding a bottle and a bucket in their hands.

Hermione giggled to herself as none of the boys had done any house work at school. In fact the clothing had been cleaned and the beds made when she and her classmates were not around.

Fred waved and came over with more supplies for the girls.

"Mum wanted you two to start dusting off the furniture and cleaning out the fireplace."

"Why are we doing this again?" Ginny whined.

"Because we're being watched," George said from the other side of the room.

Ginny gave him a look.

"Ok, so we're not being watched, but what else are we supposed to do with our time? We can't leave or anything."

"Besides," Ron chimed in, "We wouldn't have anything to do if we did leave."

Hermione accepted this answer. Taking the dust rag and the dust cleaner, she set to work at the mantel piece. The room must have been neglected for over twenty years and the dust that had accumulated was atrocious.

Around noon, Mrs. Weasely came in with a tray of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice. Hermione left her spot at the mantel piece and joined the others by the tray. Thanking Mrs. Weasely, she took one and sat down on the dusty parlor chairs.

Mrs. Weasely left while the teens ate. When the sandwiches were going she came back and took the trays and directed the group back to work.

As Hermione returned to the mantel, Ginny followed her.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Ginny asked referring to Ron.

"Ginny, he didn't look at me any differently than he normally does," Hermione replied in a hushed tone. She began to scrub the mantel again.

"Don't pretend you don't see it Hermione," Ginny said, picking up another dust rag to start again on the other side of the mantel.

"I can't pretend when it's not there."

"I can't believe you can't see it. He's so obvious about it."

"Gin, are you hinting that you want me to go out with your brother?"

"Only because dating you would make him happy."

Hermione blushed. As much as she did not want to date Ron, she was flattered that Ginny felt so strongly about it.

_Well, Ron is a really sweet guy. He would probably make a really good boyfriend for somebody. But that somebody is not me. Definitely not. I wonder if Ginny is the only one that thinks Ron likes me. I can't ask Harry. Even if he did know he'd lie about it. Ron is he best mate after all. Maybe Fred and George would know. But then they may think I fancy Ron. Do I fancy Ron? No, no, no. Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger will never, ever, ever be a couple._


	8. A Bookworm Off Her Shelf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Thanks: Kelli Lynn YOU ARE THE BEST! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Well, Ron is a really sweet guy. He would probably make a really good boyfriend for somebody. But that somebody is not me. Definitely not. I wonder if Ginny is the only one that thinks Ron likes me. I can't ask Harry. Even if he did know he'd lie about it. Ron is he best mate after all. Maybe Fred and George would know. But then they may think I fancy Ron. Do I fancy Ron? No, no, no. Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger will never, ever, ever be a couple._

**NOW**

Hermione continued to dust, trying to keep her mind busy. When she had finished with the mantel, she moved to the tables and book shelves that were around the room. By dinner time, Hermione was done and had been reading a book that she had found on one of the shelves. She had gone up stairs to read for piece and quiet.

"Hermione"

She jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. She had been so engrossed in her book that she had not even heard the door open.

"Oh, yes Ronald?" Hermione asked slightly miffed by the fact that he had interrupted her at the climax of the book.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that mum called for you twice and you didn't come to dinner."

"Sorry I didn't hear her," Hermione said slipping off her bed and walking out of the room.

Ron followed slightly behind her.

"So, what book was that? It must have been really good because you don't space _that_ much on school books."

"Actually I don't know what it's called the cover has faded so much that I can't read it."

Ron must have been following a little too closely and stepped on Hermione's loose shoelace. This caused her to trip and fall down the stairs to the floor below.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in shock as he ran down the stairs towards her.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok. Can you hear me? Hermione say something," Ron said with such speed that even a conscious Hermione would not be able to reply.

When Hermione didn't respond Ron yelled for help. It didn't take long for help to come as the family in the kitchen below had heard the clatter.

"Ron what did you do?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell, we've pulled a lot of pranks at school but we never pushed a girl down the stairs," George commented to lighten the mood of the situation as Mrs. Weasely came running.

"Oh my. Hermione dear are you ok."

"She's not responding mum. Something's wrong!" Ron said starting to tense up.

"Relax Ron. We'll get her to the hospital."

All at once Mrs. Weasely had disapperated with Hermione.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely paced outside of the emergency room at St. Mungos Wizard Hospital in downtown London. The doctor was in with Hermione now. No one had told the Weaselys anything yet and they were beginning to panic again.

Finally, the doctor came out of a door at their right where Hermione was and asked for Mr. Weasely. Mr. Weasely followed the doctor back into the room. When he emerged again he called Mrs. Weasely to him. She nodded and trailed him back into the room.

This left only the teens to pace and think of what was going on inside the room to their right.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ginny spoke up.

Ron looked anxiously at his older brothers.

"Hermione's strong," George said.

"Falling down the stairs won't stop her," Fred commented.

This much was true, falling down the stairs would not stop her by itself, but landing crookedly on her leg might slow her down quite a bit.

_Where am I? _Hermione thought as she opened her eyes. _Why is the room white? Where's Ron? What happened to the dark staircase we were going down? Oh…I must have fallen…_

"Ms. Granger you're awake," an unfamiliar voice said.

* * *

**How was that? Comment. I'll try to get at least one more up this year. Merry Christmas!**


	9. Slight Confusion

**Ha. I'm proud to say I wrote this whole chapter in one day. Thanks for the reviews. It was a great Christmas gift. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and here is Chapter 9.**

* * *

LAST TIME

_Where am I? _Hermione thought as she opened her eyes. _Why is the room white? Where's Ron? What happened to the dark staircase we were going down? Oh…I must have fallen…_

"Ms. Granger you're awake," an unfamiliar voice said.

**NOW**

Hermione closed her eyes again. _Maybe I'm dreaming. Oh, I hope I'm dreaming._ She opened them for a second time and much to her dismay was still looking at the pale white walls of the room around her.

She looked to her left. There stood a tall man in lime green robes with the embroidered symbol of a crossed bone and wand.

"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Hermione replied a little confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Healer Kaskafall," the healer replied, "and to answer your next question you are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"I'm sorry what? Where is Ron?"

"Your friends are outside but I must speak to you before they come in. You may not recognize all of them. You bumped your head rather hard when you took that fall and although we have been able to mend your leg, it may take you several weeks to get your full memory back."

"All I can remember is walking down the stairs somewhere with Ron. He's my best friend."

"Can you remember where you two met or who you are staying with?"

"No. Ron and I were together that's all I can remember. We were on holiday somewhere. Everything around it is quite foggy."

The doctor left the room for a minute allowing Hermione to examine her surroundings. In the corner were two more people. Both had ginger hair and nervous smiles on their faces.

The woman of the two approached the bed. She was a portly woman with curly hair.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you up."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hermione asked nervously. Surely these two were not her parents. She had never had a ginger hair on her head.

"I'm Mrs. Weasely. I'm Ronald's mother. Over there is Mr. Weasely. He's Ronald's father."

"Oh, nice to meet you… again…"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents couldn't come," Mrs. Weasely said sadly, "Since they're Muggles they don't have any way to get to this hospital. I sent them an owl to tell them what happened and that you're alright and that you would still be staying with us as planned… that is if you still want to."

Hermione sat up, a little overwhelmed. "Thank Mrs. Weasely. I'm sorry for being such a burden. Is there any way that I could see Ronald?"

"The doctor said that no one can see you today, but tomorrow I'll bring the boys and Ginny to see you."

"Who?"

"Oh sorry, dear. I forgot… Ginny is Ronald's little sister."

"Oh…"

The doctor returned to the room. As he shut the door, Hermione heard Ron's voice and yelled out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but he isn't allowed in."

"Please, Doctor. He's the only person I know. I can't remember anyone else. Please," She pleaded.

"I really shouldn't. It's not good practice to put you in contact with people until you're leg fully heals."

"What's wrong with my leg? You keep saying something is wrong but I still haven't heard what!" Hermione said getting agitated.

_If I can't see Ron I at least want to know what is wrong with me. 'It's not good practice to put you in contact with people until you're leg fully heals.' Well it's not good practice to forget to tell the patient their diagnoses._

"When you fell down the stairs you landed on your leg funny. I was able to straiten the bones in it, but you need to take a bone growing potion until it is fully healed."

"I don't know what that has to do with my seeing Ron. People get sick all the time. Bones are mended all the time. People at school walk with crutches and slings and no one stops them from seeing other people," Hermione stated in a very matter of fact way.

"Alright, Ms. Granger. You have pleaded your case. I will allow young Mr. Weasely to come in. However, he is to keep his distance. I don't want those bones moving out of place while they are growing back."

"Yes, Doctor, thank you."

* * *

**I told you I would get you the next chapter! Please Review! Happy New Year! This may be the last chapter for awhile as I have term finals comming up but I will update ASAP.**


	10. What Is In A Memory?

**Happy New Year!!! I know this chapter is short but I didn't have much time and I wanted to get this out before going back to the hectic school year. Enjoy and Review!**

**LAST TIME**

"Alright, Ms. Granger. You have pleaded your case. I will allow young Mr. Weasely to come in. However, he is to keep his distance. I don't want those bones moving out of place while they are growing back."

"Yes, Doctor, thank you."

**NOW**

Ron was pacing when the doctor approached him. "May I speak to you, Ronald?"

"Yes, is she ok?"

"Why don't we step into my office before you go see her?"

"Ok."

The doctor ushered Ron into the room across from Hermione's.

"This is always difficult to tell people so I'm just going to come out and say it. Hermione hit her head quite hard when she fell and she has no memory of anything except moments before the accident. She cannot remember her parents, where she was staying, or anything. She does, however, remember you. I was not supposed to let you see her as regulation. Given the circumstances, on the other hand, I will allow you to go visit with her. I request that you keep your distance to because she is still healing her leg from the fall."

"Ok. Thank you so much, Doctor."

"Remember, Ronald, keep your distance. Also, I request you discuss this with your brothers or sister. We don't know how long this will last and the more they understand and are able to help the faster she may get her memory back."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes. Go right ahead."

Ron left the office and crossed the hall, ignoring Fred, George, and Ginny's questions as he passed them into the room.

"Hermione?" Ron called out quietly, as he entered the room.

"Ron! Oh my gosh. You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Hermione said ushering him toward the bed.

Ron proceeded with caution. He had never been the one who people were anxious to see, especially Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said sitting in the chair that was placed next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"As good as anyone could if they broke their leg and lost their memory of everyone but their best friend can feel," Hermione joked.

Ron laughed uneasily. "Listen, Hermione. I'm not sure if you remember but I sort of, well, I sort of stepped on your shoelace or you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh, Ronald, do you really expect me to be mad at you? You are the only one around here I know and I'm not about to get mad at you for an accident that can be cleared up rather quickly."

"Thanks, Hermione, but I don't deserve it. Harry is gonna kill me when hears about this."

"Who's Harry?"

"Oh, you don't remember him either. Well, he's our other best friend. In fact you and he are like brother and sister so it's a shame that you don't remember him."

"Well, if I get my memory back you never have to tell him, right?"

"If you say so, Hermione," Ron commented, "So, what do you remember? I mean all I know is that you remember me. That's all that the doctor said."

"I don't know if I dreamed it or not, but I remember walking out of a door with you behind me. The hallway was dark and had heads of weird creatures on the wall. We were talking and then everything goes blank."

"Well, that's when you fell."

Ron tried to fill Hermione in on what happened after she fell down the staircase. By the time he was done, the doctor came in and told him that visiting hours were over and he had to go back home. Ron said goodbye to Hermione and promised to come back the next day and fill her in on what he knew about her life.


End file.
